everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassius Dinde
Cassius Dinde is the son of the Fairy of the Desert from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Yellow Dwarf. Appearance Extremely tall (about 6 feet 5 inches), with somewhat long blond hair that he often parts in the middle and blue eyes. He has a rather large nose and looks older than he actually is. He tends to wear a mask of turkey feathers on his face. His usual outfit consists of a black frilled jacket and pants, as well as a red scarf resembling a turkey wattle and a black beret. Cassius looks more like his father, who was a handsome prince from a small kingdom. However, he also inherited his mother's nose, hands, and feet, as well as her great height. Most students are aware that Cassius is half fairy and half human. Info Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Yellow Dwarf (http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/authors/aulnoy/1892/yellowdwarf.html) Royal or Rebel?: Rebel Roommate: Ulrich Hut Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be a kind person and create my own path separate from that of my mother. My "Magic" Touch: I can disguise myself as a giant turkey. A giant, fire-breathing turkey. Being part fairy is pretty cool. Storybook Romance Status: I'm still looking for someone to share my love with, but it's hard... "Oh Curses!" Moment: I was asked to crash a wedding while driving a cart pulled by turkeys, so I did. It was very embarrassing. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm musically inclined. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I don't want to be a villain. I'm still horrified at what Mother and the Yellow Dwarf did to that poor princess and her lover. Sure the princess was quite spoiled and she broke her promise to marry the Yellow Dwarf, but she should have been allowed to have her happily ever after too. Best Friend Forever After: I have hardly any friends, though Viktor Eisenofen and Narcisse Paon are pretty nice to me. Biography Cassius Dinde has not had an easy life, being the son of the Fairy of the Desert. His mother is a powerful fairy known for her wisdom. However, she is also evil, and keeps all sorts of vicious creatures as her guardians. With the help of her friend the Yellow Dwarf, she has caused misery for Princess Toutebelle and the King of the Gold Mines, leading to their untimely deaths. Cassius has always found this story to be uncomfortable. He goes in secret to the two palm trees that were once the princess and the king, and plants flowers at the base. Cassius has a father, but he rarely sees him. The Fairy of the Desert has gotten the Yellow Dwarf to act as a father figure to Cassius, much to Cassius' disgust. Both of them have shown little affection for Cassius. Ever After High has been a hard place for Cassius, since he is shy and unpopular, and often gets made fun of. Cassius is not a very cheerful person and does not smile very often. He doesn't have many friends, though he gets along with his roommate Ulrich. Still, the idea of forming his own path has given Cassius hope. He really wants to become a better person than both his mother and the Yellow Dwarf. Things that Cassius likes to do include reading, dressing up, singing, and playing the harp. He will often sit in his room playing sad songs on his harp, reminiscing about the sad ending that befell Princess Toutebelle and the King of the Gold Mines. Trivia *Cassius' surname means "turkey" in French, referring to the giant turkeys who pulled his mother's cart. In *Cassius has a pet male turkey named Ludovic. Ludovic is unusually large for a turkey - he was bred from the Fairy of the Desert's turkeys. Ludovic is very docile most of the time. He can breathe fire, but he only does it when he's angry. *Cassius is one of the tallest students at Ever After High - at least among the humanoid students. (He is the tallest of NibiruMul's OCs.) He suffers from gigantism and will probably be a little over 7 feet tall when he is fully grown. *Cassius almost never shows his feet because they are incredibly ugly, looking like the feet of an eagle. These feet were inherited from his mother. *Cassius' physical appearance is based on that of figure skater Evgeni Plushenko - except that Cassius looks younger. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:Fairies